Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=2002 |dlc = November 25, 2015 (JDU) |mode= Duet |dg= / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm=3 each |mc=Dark Orange (JD4) Cerulean (JDU 2017) |pc= / |gc=Lime Green/Purple |lc=Light Blue |mashup=Only on Wii U |kcal=22 11.2 (JDU) |dura=3:22 |pictos= 93 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc= KetchupSong KetchupSongAR (Mashup) |audio= |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }} "Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two women dressed in bathing suits. P1 P1 wears a black striped red sun hat. She has long, brown straightened hair. She wears a red and lime green bikini top and buttoned red shorts. She has lime heels and red socks on as well. P2 P2 has a turquoise bracelet on her left wrist. She has frizzy brown hair in a high side ponytail. She wears a teal and lime bikini top and shorts. She also has brown heels on. asereje1.png|P1 asereje2.png|P2 Background The dancers appear to be dancing on giant citrus slices floating on a glass of red fruit juice. A slice of green lime is seen behind with straws of two colors - green and purple. There are also strawberries, cherries, and a single ice cube floating with the lemon slices. A beautiful ocean view is present behind. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P2:' Put your right arm over your head with your left arm on your chest *'P1:' Put both of your arms over your head. Gold Move 3: Jump with both arms stretched outwards. Ketchupsong gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Ketchupsong gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Ketchupsong gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Ketchupsong gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ketchupsong gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 'Wii, PS3, Xbox 360' * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung '''Wii U' * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Just Dance 2017 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Summer Mashup Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Satellite '' *''Boom '' *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper '' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''Crazy in Love '' *''Proud Mary '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Boom'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian '' *''Pon de Replay '' *''Airplanes '' *''Down By The Riverside '' *''I Want You Back'' *''I’m So Excited '' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Superstition '' *''It’s Not Unusual '' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Easy Peasy Party *Summer Vibes *Dancing into the 2000s *Easy Peasy Party *All About That Bass! *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth Spanish song in the series. *"Diego" always appears without the capital letter "d" in the lyrics. *On the NTSC box art, is incorrectly credited as "Asereje by The Ketchup Song". *In and , the last 'e' on Asereje has an e-accent (é) over it. Classic *The coaches perform the dance moves from the official choreography. *The dancers appear in the background of Want U Back on a photo. *P1 s pictogram color is magenta, although her bathing suit is mostly red. *In the album coach, the coaches’ feet lack their outline and are very pixelated. *In the JDTV menu, the coaches appear in the Friends section with black hair and changed glove colors: P1’s is yellow and P2’s is purple. *On the Wii U version of , if one scrolls fast and immediately chooses , the dancer from Hot For Me will appear. *To commemorate Bikini Day, was made available for free on for 24 hours.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/819524341516351/ *'' '' was removed from on November 11, 2015, and was restored back into the service on November 25, 2015. **It was the first routine to be temporarily removed from . Mashup *At the end, the last line ("tejede tude tebere") appears in grey for a split second before being covered by the results screen Gallery Game Files ketchupsong.jpg|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Ketchupsong cover albumcoach.png| album coach KetchupSong_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Ketchupsong cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Ketchupsong cover albumbkg.png| album background Ketchupsong cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Ketchupsong banner bkg.png| menu banner Ketchupsong map bkg.png| map background ketchupsong_cover@2x.jpg| cover KetchupSong_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) ketchupsong_cover_1024.png| cover 426.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now 200426.png|P1 s golden avatar 300426.png|P1 s diamond avatar Ketchupsong picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Aserejeinactive.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' on the menu Aserejeactive.png| cover Ketchupsong jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Ketchupsong jd2018 menu.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' in the menu Ketchupsong jd2018 load.png| loading screen Ketchupsong jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Wantubackpic.jpg|Appearance in Want U Back background 6ae26f23-f475-4f92-8385-707a2def7a1c.jpg|The menu glitch Loveyoulike beta color scheme.jpg|Beta appearance in the JDTV menu Videos Official Music Video Las Ketchup - The Ketchup Song (Asereje) (Spanish Version) (Official Video) Teasers Asereje (The Ketchup Song) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Asereje (The Ketchup Song) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 4 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 Unlimited Aserejé - Las ketchup Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Aserejé 5 Stars Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Asereje References Site Navigation de:Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)es:Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault